Puzzle Box
by Kalivax
Summary: There is one puzzle that Zexion just can't figure out...[Slash, Zemyx, and wispy mentions of AkuRoku]


Okies kids here's the dealio--for some odd reason, Zemyx has eaten my brain and taken away the precious space that was devoted to Devil Summoner...but there was something about this pairing that kept irking me...it's about as canon as crack and I admit I really only supported for aesthetic reasons (Gosh darn pretty bishies!) yet I kept thinking about how thier dynamic would work out and voila! This randomly ended up in my fiction journal.

And to any mad retorts about Demyx being smart, I reply in the same vein as the whole **_Girly!_**Sora arguement-- Sora's innocent and cute not a wimpy uke ready and willing to spread his legs...same with Demyx in a way, I have no problem with seeing him deep--it's really cute and honestly, I think people don't give him enough credit--just cause his hair's a bit funny (in all honesty I think it is 't3h smex') and he's happy...::sighs:: But enough of that, onward march

Disclaimer: If only, if only, my name was Nomi(Nomura), then mine Kingdom Hearts would be mine and mine only...

* * *

**Puzzle Box**

Zexion figured out a long time ago--that like with his brain teasers and other puzzles, that life abided by a certain set of constants, it was just a matter of unlocking them and how long it took--once they were unlocked though, the chase was over, the challenge was finished--the puzzle was solved.

These constants even filed with the fellow organization members, for example, he knew that Marluxia would be the first to rebel--it had been a matter of time, when and who else was involved but he knew.

He knew Larxene would follow and he was a bit surprised when he discovered about Vexen's input, but not so much--it confirmed a suspicion he had been harboring for a while.

He knew that Axel would grow attached to the newest member to the organization-- and he even was able to predict how strong the attachment would grow--nobodies could never feel emotions, yet Axel, being the stubborn fool he was, tried very hard to act as if he could...even going so far as to fall under the pretense that he was in love...the true extent of his stubbornness.

And the patterns and puzzles went on...each member could be unlocked and revealed to him--it was only a matter of time and quiet observation...though there was one that kept eluding his total evaluation.

And it frustrated him to no end who that final subject was.

"Axel, what the hell? I was just helping you two--it was atmosphere music!" Zexion winced at the volume of his mind's quandary yell as he was unceremoniously and loudly thrown into the study that up till now had been a safe haven of silence.

"And stay away ya damn bastard!" Came the resounding shout and then a shuffle of foot-steps--one heavy set and plodding, while the other lighter yet slightly smaller in pace--that began to fade in the distance.

"Ouch--man, all I was doing was helping him out--no need for him to actually throw me in here...gahh..." Rubbing at the back of his neck, he looked up to have his bright wide eyes meet observing dark ones.

"Ahh! Don't just stand there like that!" Demyx predictably jumped, causing Zexion to frown and retort: "If anyone should be saying that...shouldn't it be me?"

"I--well, don't sneak up on people--"

"--again, don't you think that should be my line?"

"--well, say your here or something!"

Zexion scoffed at such pointless act, he murmured almost languidly, "And why should I do that? What would be the point? Are you going to act so differently if you know 'I'm here'?"

Demyx's face scrunched up in thought as he helped himself off the floor with the aid of his sitar.

"No, not really, it'd just be something..." his face now twisted in anger as he failed to come up with a good retort, "...it's just common courtesy!"

"How is that common courtesy--announcing your presence every time you enter the room--that sounds more like the opposite to me." Zexion still kept his voice soft, yet his eyes were still observing--mind calculating.

"Stop it." Calculations and theories paused mid-sentence.

"Stop looking at me like that," Demyx moved to avoid his gaze, "stop looking at me, like...I'm some kind of animal or somethin'..."

"This is merely how I look--"

"--_bull shit_. You're always giving me that look--like you're judging me or something--everyone else you look at as if you're bored of them or something." Zexion was faintly amused that he had noticed the difference between glances, but it was later squelched by the fact the other had once again--done the opposite of what he expected. He expected him to yell for a bit, suddenly attack if need be--then storm off in rage acting like the wounded party...this sudden verbal sparring--that he had not expected--he expected short, generic, quick to the point insults...this was almost as if...he knew...

He found that over the course of his mental debate over the next course of actions Demyx may or may not take, that the blond was actually staring at him in return, as if **_he _**were the one being analyzed.

"What are you doing?" The tactician drawled, as he noticed Demyx's eyes were starting to look less focused, then he blinked and that usual almost goofy demeanor returned...bright eyes shone with almost innocent playfulness.

"Nothing...it's just...you're so predictable--I think I've got you figured out." he responded and loomed closer, eyes sparkling with mirth at his (Zexion's)reaction--which was to step back, "you're really easy to read once you figure it all out--"

"--what non-sense are you babbling about--" Zexion clichéd as it sounds did not like where this was going, he did his best to fix the other with a chilly stare, it would just be following what was expected--wait...since when was he expected of?

"--you spend all your time trying to decipher all of us--like life is one big puzzle to you--it takes you some time, especially with the nut-jobs around here--" Demyx shook his head at his own commentary and beamed pleased with his evaluation, "--but you always, always, always seem to 'solve' them--stare at them softly and silently and then--mystery's solved, you know how they tick--game over--stare at the world with those shady eyes--always so bored looking--it's driving ya insane, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Zexion held out his hands so that to place some space between them, some space any space--he knew what this looked like--he knew that their was symbolism in this, he knew--_god damn it_...because he knew that for once he was being solved--his barriers that had never been strong to begin with--were crumbling to this...enigma...this...outsider...the most unlikely and probably the most ill-suited.

Demyx continued to loom over him--smiling the same self-gratified smile of a child of it's first accomplishment.

He **_was_** the most ill-suited.

"How...did--"

"--I know?" Demyx's expression grew stern, as if he was trying to figure out what even he was saying, "wierd, huh? You're not the only one here who likes puzzles...don't worry--" he began to step back, and once more that foolish cocky bastard, "--I won't disappoint you."

--Owari--

* * *

Whew, glad that's outta my head... 


End file.
